


Not the Formal Type

by ChantiRose



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fade to Black, Massage, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChantiRose/pseuds/ChantiRose
Summary: **After/During Episode 120**After getting out of A5 Caleb has enough spells left to cast the Tower again. Lucien doesn't catch up to them yet, and the Lesbians get to have their date!Yasha's sore from the day's fight, Beau gives her a massage, things get steamy... Fades to black before getting too intense, but leaves the door to your imagination wide open.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 75





	Not the Formal Type

“Last spell left” Caleb said with an exhausted sigh as he began going through the motions to materialize the tower that the Mighty Nein now thought of as home. The entire group was tired, sore, and overall just spent from the battles they’d just faced in A5. Eventually, the door appeared in front of them and the group eagerly filed in. Each of them went straight to their rooms for a nice, hot bath to get the day’s grime off. Most were looking forward to a long and luxurious soak, but Beauregard had other plans. She’d had a quick conversation with Caleb on their way out of the cavern earlier and was now buzzing with anticipation. She actually caught Fjord in the hall outside their rooms as soon as they got in.

“Hey, Captain? Can I borrow the Bag of Holding for a bit? I need to get some stuff out of there.”

“Out of the Bag? What do you need?”

“Don’t worry about it, man… Can I just have it, please?”

Fjord gave her a curious look but eventually just shrugged and handed it over before disappearing into his room. Beau took it into her room and reached an arm in, imagining the items she wanted. When she pulled her hand out she held her grey suit with the blue accents that Jester had bought. She put it aside with a grin and reached her hand in again, this time withdrawing with Yasha’s long black dress. She rolled it up nicely and then called one of the cats.

“Hey, can you take this to Yasha, please?”

The cat gave a little trill and then wrapped its tail around the rolled up clothing. Beau watched as it happily disappeared into the little tunnel next to the fireplace, but quickly sprang into action. First, she took a quick bath. She definitely needed it, to be fair. She wanted to stay in the warm water and relax for hours, but she had too much to do.

As soon as she’d finished bathing she dried off, fixed her hair, and put on the suit. Then she set about setting things up in her main room. She’d only asked Caleb to add a small dining table and two chairs to her room, but he’d smirked a little when she mentioned that. Beau realized why; he’d given her the furniture she’d asked for, but had added some other things… Her couch which used to sit in front of the fireplace was now pushed up against one of the walls. In its place was now the table. She’d been expecting just something relatively simple, but the table was covered in a white table cloth with elaborate place settings. There were candles and a gorgeous floral centerpiece too. He must have read her mind.

She called one of the cats and asked them to bring some wine and start preparing some food, but that she’d call them again when she wanted it brought up. She told them it was for her and Yasha and just to prepare their favourite dishes. They’d been staying in the tower long enough that the cats knew what they liked.

Eventually she ran out of things to do so she just wandered around for a few minutes; slightly rotating the flower arrangement, polishing a piece of cutlery on her sleeve (even though there really wasn’t a spot that needed to be polished), pouring the wine that the cat brought, looking in the mirror and adjusting individual strands of hair. She tried meditating to help calm herself, but just seconds after she sat down there was a knock at her door.

She leapt up to answer it, swinging the door open quite quickly. Yasha stood there in her formal dress, her hair loosely braided. She looked a bit sheepish and awkward; at the moment that Beau opened the door, Yasha was looking over her shoulder as if to check and make sure that no one else was seeing her. Beau felt the same way she had back when Dairon had been training her in a new Monk technique… She was stunned. It was a moment before she collected herself and gestured for Yasha to come in. She did, and once the door was closed behind her she looked much more at ease.

“Wow, you look amazing” Beau said. “I mean, I know I’ve seen you wear that before, but I guess I’d forgotten how well it fit you. I mean, how good it looked on you. I mean… I mean Jester did a good job.” Oh gods, she was getting flustered. _Get it together_ , she told herself.

“You look beautiful too, Beau. Yes, Jester did choose well. For you, I mean.”

They both stood next to the doorway a bit awkwardly for a moment. _What’s going on_ _with us_? Beau asked herself. Things weren’t normally like this with her and Yasha, but apparently the context of a date changed things.

“Um, I thought we could have a nice dinner? The cats are preparing it now, but let’s sit down. I got some wine too.”

“Alright.”

Beau pulled out Yasha’s chair for her as she sat and then pushed her in, but it wound up feeling more awkward than anything else. The cats fortunately were very quick to bring their meal, which they then proceeded to eat mostly in silence, occasionally smiling at each other over the too-tall flower arrangement or making small talk about the freezing cold weather. Finally, when they were about halfway done their meals, Beau put her cutlery down abruptly.

“I’m sorry, this sucks. I wanted to make it a nice date like what people did back in Kamordah, but it’s just not-”

“ _us_ ” they said in unison.

Yasha laughed, looking relieved. “I didn’t want to say anything because it looks like you worked so hard to make it nice, but yeah. Neither of us is the formal type.”

“Yeah. Okay, gimme a minute to fix this. Hey, Mitzie?” one of the cats appeared next to the fireplace and tilted its head quizzically. “Can you bring Yasha some of her comfy clothes from her room? Maybe some PJs? Oh and then like three more bottles of wine.” The cat nodded and disappeared. Beau quickly took her suit jacket off and hung it on the back of her chair, then grabbed the flowers off the dining table and moved them to one of the little side tables against a wall, and finally blew out and set aside the candles. Yasha just watched, bemused. Mitzie then returned with a bundle of fabric which Yasha took gratefully.

“You can change in my bedroom” Beau said, nodding towards the door. “I’ll go after you.”

Yasha retreated through the door and Beau continued rearranging things. When Yasha came back out in some loose fitting cotton pants and a soft baggy shirt the room looked completely different. Beau had pushed the table out of the way and brought the couch back towards the fireplace, although still with some space between. In the empty space she had taken the tablecloth and laid it on the floor. Their wine glasses were there along with their half-eaten plates of food, but only one set of cutlery this time, and none of the other froofy place settings that Yasha hadn’t known what to do with. Beau had taken just one rose (yellow, with a bit of red along the edges of the petals) out of the flower arrangement and sheepishly gave it to Yasha as she entered the room.

“Much better” Yasha grinned. “Okay, go change. I’ll be here when you get back” she winked.

Beau changed really quickly. She noted with a little smile and a flutter in her stomach that Yasha’s dress laid in a crumpled heap on her bedroom floor. Even though it was there for perfectly innocent reasons, it brought her mind to, well, less-innocent places. Yasha had just sat down on the tablecloth-now-picnic-blanket when Beau came back out wearing some stretchy shorts and a bandeau-type top. She sat across from Yasha, leaning back and lounging a little as she did so.

“There’s the girl I wrote that letter to” Yasha said, taking a sip from her wine glass. Her demeanor had changed completely; where she’d seemed guarded and somewhat timid before, she now seemed perfectly at ease. Confident, even. Their conversation flowed naturally from there, talking about everything and nothing all at the same time.

“I’m really glad we didn’t die today” Beau joked as they finished their meals.

“Me too, although I somehow feel like I did. I think I threw out my back _and_ neck when I fell from the ceiling” Yasha said, turning her head on an angle to stretch out the tight muscle.

“Oh really? Didn’t Cad heal you?”

“He did, but this isn’t so much a wound as it is just _sore_ , you know?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve had that. Here, maybe I can help. Hang on.”

Beau disappeared into the room with the bathtub for a moment and came back with a fluffy towel under her arm and a small bottle in hand. She rolled the towel up into a long tube and then laid it on the floor in a circular shape.

“Here, lie down and put your face in the middle of the circle here. At the Cobalt Soul they taught us some techniques for muscle relaxation. They kinda had to, since we got beat up so much in training.”

Yasha did as she was told and Beau poured a drop of liquid from the bottle into her hands, rubbed them together for a moment to warm it up, and then knelt next to Yasha and began massaging her neck. She actually had to stifle a moan as the monk massaged just the right spot. The oil she was using smelled really nice too, like lavender.

“Um, are you cool if I sit on your back?” Beau asked sheepishly. “It gives a really good consistent pressure that can help realign things and it’s better leverage for me to work your muscles.”

“Mhmm” Yasha mumbled. Beau’s fingers on her skin seemed to pull all coherent thought out of her mind.

Beau adjusted herself so that one knee was on either side of the Barbarian’s torso and then lowered her weight to sit straddling Yasha’s lower back. Yasha melted. It did feel really good on her spine. Beau continued massaging her neck, but eventually as she started moving down the spine she had to wipe the oil off her hands and start massaging over Yasha’s shirt.

“Is it in the way?” Yasha asked.

“Hmm?”

“Is it in the way? My shirt?”

“Oh. Well, um, I mean yeah, but…”

Yasha shifted slightly and Beau took the cue to move to the side again. Yasha sat up and looked at the Monk.

“I don’t mind if you don’t” she said, watching her carefully to gage her reaction.

Total poker face. “Yeah, I don’t mind.”

Yasha smiled a little then turned her back to Beau and peeled her shirt off and over her head, then laid back down with her face in the towel ring, arms near her sides but slightly out from her body. As soon as her back was turned Beau’s face turned red. She wasn’t sure why. She’d been with naked women before… But something about Yasha made her feel like everything was new. Like no one before had mattered, or even existed. Like all the previous ones had been theoretical, and she was experiencing this for real for the very first time.

She resumed her spot on Yasha’s back, very aware of the now bare skin that was against her bare thighs. The shorts she was wearing had a pretty short inseam, so they really didn’t cover that much. Shaking herself out of it, Beau poured some more oil into her hands and resumed her task. She could feel all the tension in Yasha’s back muscles and she methodically worked on each one until all the knots had broken up. She didn’t stop once they were gone though, she kept massaging just to enjoy the feeling of Yasha’s skin under her hands. Eventually her massaging motions turned into just tracing abstract shapes lightly across her back, and then just drifting them over her skin light as a feather. Finally, she placed her hands at Yasha’s lower back, right next to where she was seated, and then pushed them along Yasha’s spine all the way up to her neck, but this time she followed her own hands with her body so that when she reached her neck she was virtually laying completely on top of her, only holding her own body weight up slightly.

“How do you feel?” she whispered into Yasha’s ear.

“Your touch is like magic” Yasha murmured back. She did the shifting motion again and Beau quickly climbed off her back, worried she had done something wrong, but Yasha just sat up and knelt face to face with her. She reached across and took the monk’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together and then running her thumb back and forth across her palm. “Beau” she whispered.

Beau was suddenly acutely reminded of the fact that she was in the presence of a literal angel. Although she looked the same Beau could almost feel a glow coming off of her… or maybe that was just her own feelings. She stared into her two-toned eyes which were gazing back at her. They stayed like that for a long moment, connected, reading more from each other’s eyes than they could have said in an hour of speech. Then, wordlessly, Yasha leaned in. Slowly, gently. She paused at the half-way mark between them though, waiting for Beau to close the gap, which she did without hesitation.

Their lips met as their bodies drew closer and closer together. Beau felt an energy surge through her, almost like the feeling when one of the clerics cast Bless or Beacon of Hope on her. It was a feeling of being more than just her ordinary self, like she could conquer the world. Yasha’s arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer until she was literally sitting in her lap. Her bare chest pressed against her body had Beau floating in a dream. She buried her hands in her snow white hair and let her head fall back as Yasha trailed kisses down her cheek, her jaw, and to just the right spot on her neck. She couldn’t help herself; the slightest moan slipped through her lips and Yasha stopped, but didn’t pull away. She took one hand and cupped Beau’s chin, tilting her face to look her dead in the eye. She stared into her eyes for a long moment and Beau froze. Finally, when it seemed that the tension between them could stand no longer, Yasha spoke.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Beau?” she whispered so softly but with so much confidence. Almost teasing, in a way. As if she hadn’t just asked something completely indecent. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to make her say it. Make her ask for it.

“Fuuuccckkkk yes. Yes, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me like there’s no tomorrow, until I can’t stand and I forget my own name.”

Music to Yasha’s ears. She hummed a little in acknowledgement. “Well, since you asked so politely… Now normally I would take you right here, but that mirrored canopy of yours has been stuck in my mind for weeks. So, you have a three second head start to get there and have those clothes off, and then we’re going to see just how soundproof these walls really are. One…”

The monk took off running. She was _fast_ , and Yasha grinned as she saw her already pulling her top off as she ran.

“Two!” she called, standing up and slowly walking towards the bedroom. She heard a squeal from up ahead, which happened to be Beau tripping as she hastily tried to pull off her shorts.

“Three.” She said it in a low tone right as she stepped into the doorframe. She paused, stopping to take in the heavenly sight of her friend-now-lover reclining on the bed, mirror uncovered above her. “Mm, beautiful” she sighed, slowly pulling the door closed behind her.


End file.
